Various fluids such as medications and nutritional fluids are delivered to human or animal patients by dispensing from a syringe. Syringes conforming to the new ENFit® enteral design standard (ISO 80369-3) may include nipple or tip couplings of larger dimension and volume or displacement than previous syringes. Volumetric differences in fluid delivery resulting from these changes may adversely affect accuracy of dosing in the oral administration of fluids. Furthermore, the ISO 80369-3 standard represents a greater risk of mouth trauma given the larger dimension syringe tips and threaded connectors.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for improvements to oral administration couplers for fluid delivery and for providing a means to orally dose or dispense from the syringes conforming to the ISO 80369-3 enteral design standard, and to mitigate trauma to the mouth and provide accurate means of delivering an oral dose from an ISO 80369-3 formatted syringe. It is to the provision of improved oral administration couplers meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.